Spartans vs Commandos
by Klinestife
Summary: Who will win? A complete insight on each of their equipments, training, and enhancements. Review please. NOTE: ANY MORE REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED AS THE AUTHOR HAS GROWN TIRED OF THIS ARGUMENT.
1. Stats

**Spartans vs Commandos**

Hey guys. I've been looking at a lot of debated about this, and I just wanted to compare them myself. So, first things first:

**Equipment**

Spartans:

-Shotgun

-Battle Rifle

-Plasma Grenade

-Frag grenade

-Computer AI (optional)

-MJOLNIR armor

-Overshield

-Active-Camo

-EDIT: Armor abilities, and items. See more on Conclusions.

Now, as we can see, a Spartan is a freakin tank. What with their MJOLNIR, their already enhanced human senses are almost doubled, down to the point where they can see a bullet slicing through the air. The Battle Rifle also has good range, good accuracy, and good damage. The Shotgun is a near-instant killer up close, and has a good spread when spread apart on a wide area, though it kinda sucks then. A Computer AI further spreads their eyes and ears, giving intel when the aera hasn't been reconed yet (although not all Spartans have them). Also, the plasma grenade has the potential to be deadly, if the Spartan in question sticks it on a Commando, the commando is instantly dead. If he throws a frag, it might immediately take out a whole commando squad. Their overshield can take maybe a couple of clips of the commando's DC too take out, and an active camo enabled him to easily sneak up on the commando, as the commando hasn't seen an active camo before.

EDIT: The Spartans also have a humongous tactical advantage with their armor abilities and items. See more on Conclulsions, I'm too lazy to post it here.

Commandos

-DC-17m Blaster Rifle  
- DC-17m Sniper Attachment  
- DC-17m Anti-Armor Attachment  
- DC-15s Rechargable Sidearm  
- Thermal Grenades  
- Sonic Grenades  
- Flashbang Grenades  
- EC Grenades

-Katarn-Class Armor

Now, we see immediately here that a Clone Commando is better equipped. They have more weapons to adapt to the situation, and more grenades also suited to more situations. Their Katarn-Class, while nowhere as strong as the MJLONIR, can still take a heck load of beating before the user is vulnerable to damage. Their Blaster Rifle has good range, not so good accuracy (a commando has to shoulder it at long distances) and pretty good damage in terms of the MJOLNIR armor's shields. Their Sniper is insanely strong, insanely accurate, but pretty pathetic up close. Their Anti-Armor attachment, while able to immediately kill a Spartan, (unless they have overshields) but not so many rounds. Their rechargeable sidearm is pretty useless, used only if the commando is completely out of ammo. Onto the grenades. The Thermal grenade is basically the equivalent of a frag grenade, they make a big boom. Their Sonci grenades are useless, however, against a Spartan. Why? Their MJLONIR helmet automatically blocks out sounds that might disorient the user. So Their Sonic grenades are useless. Same with the Flashbang. The MJOLNIR Helmet will automatically polarize to protect the user's eyes. So there goes two of the commando's grenades. The EC grenade might short out the MJOLNIR's shields and disable some of the MJOLNIR's systems, so this is probably the most effective grenade.

Added: The Katarn Armor can also take a full grenade head on, and the commando will walk away with just a bruise. (Thanks, ShotgunChief) (To ShotgunChief), I say again why I provided them with Covenant Tech in my own reviews, though I might as well say it here. Humans have been able to salvage much of the Covie Tech, plus the Arbiter and the Elites joined them, granting them access to Elite Shield technology. Also, to monkeyzuncle (wtf?) the commando's shields do react to physical weapons. I think you got the commando shields mixed up with the normal troopers shields...they actually hold up pretty well against the trandoshan fire, taking about 20 shots before failing. Though I do not know about the Star War's ship shields.

Note: The frag and thermals are pretty useless,, as both sides will see a big smoke trail/red light heading their way, and will immediately dodge.

**Training**

Spartans:

-Trained since 6

-Has had the best (and most grueling)military training available.

Yeah, there's not much to talk about for training…all I can say is that the Spartans have been building their muscles and their skills since 6 to the point that they looked like Olympic champions at the age of 12. So they were very deadly even when they were twelve.

Commandos:

-Trained since birth

-Given Spec. Ops training superior to simple soldier training.

-Has been trained to work like one person with their squad.

The Commandos, have had the more superior training. They have been trained since birth to work technology, and have also been trained to work as a squad. (I am so sorry, I don't know a lot about their training, if someone knows more, than PM me.)

**Augmentations:**

Spartans:

-Enhanced Strength.

-Enhanced Reflexes

-Enhanced Reaction time

-Indestructible bones

-Enhanced sight

-Enhanced hearing

-Repressed….sexual hormones (what!)

Ah, here is where the Spartans completely dominate the commandos. Their Augumentations. Their reaction time (without their MJNOLIR) is 20 milliseconds, and they can run at 60 km an hour. They can lift a 100 kg in double gravity (yes this is true. Double check the boks) Their bones are near indestructible, and they can virtually see in the dark. Now, with their MJOLNIR on, all of the above is almost doubled. In this regard, they totally kick the commandos asses.

Commandos:

-Jango Fett's genes.

…What? Isn't that already good enough? (Again, if you know of any more, PM me.)

Right, now let's put a commando squad and a Spartan in an arena. The only reason I put four in is because Spartans WILL dominate one on one. That is a fact. (Unless it's Boba Fett. Then the Chief will whip out a homing rocket and BOOM! Boba got pwned ) So, the Spartan is supplied with all of the above, and same with the commandos. Who will win?

The Commando squad will probably try to flank the Spartan as much as possible, and corner him, and take him out together. The Spartan will try to stick to the shadows and work to isolate them, then eliminate them one at a time. This is completely possible, with an Active Camo, and their insane movements, they can easily isolate the commados. The Commandos might also form together and search for the Spartan, and engage him one on one.

Alright, so the two forces meet in the open. The Commandos will probably whip out a blaster rifle, and shoot at him first thing, but REMEMBER! A Spartan is INSANELY fast! He will see the lasers coming and will dodge them. He will then proceed to take out a battle rifle, but the bullets will dissipate against the Commado's shields. So, since both sides can't beat each other with guns, they have to use tactics.

The AI in the Spartan's helmet will probably almost immediately notify the Spartan of any movement the Commando's make, so it will be incredibly difficult to flank him out in the open. Out in the open, the Spartan will soundly kick the commando's ass. If they were in a forest, however, and since the Commandos were bred for covert ops, they will be able to sneak attack the Spartan. So: A Spartan is trying to lure the commands in the open, whereas the commandos are trying to lure the Spartan into a forest or some similar place.

Overall, I say they are an equal match. It all; depends on a great deal of luck on who gets the jump on who. If the Spartan gets the jump, they can easily shotgun blast a commando and retreat immediately. If the commandos get the jump, they might surprise the Spartan and kill him with anti armor before he can react.

Note: I have tried to been as unbiased as possible, and only stated facts.


	2. Notes

A note to everybody who keeps saying the commando's energy blasts and high tech whatnots will dominate the Spartans, you forget that their reaction time is 20 milliseconds without the armor. With the armor, that is reduced to around 10 milliseconds reaction time, giving them ample time to dodge whatever the commandoes throw at them. They may not have much effect on the commandos, but if they can get close and engage in hand to hand combat, they will win. I say again, the winner depends on the situation, as both are very, very equally matched. So people, please take into account the Spartan's abilities, and not just their weaponry.

And please stop saying Jango's genes can match the Spartan's augumentations, that is just ridiculous. Jango may be good, but he isn't 20 millisecond 10 ton lifting good. The MJOLNIR can take as much, if not more punishment then the Katarn. You say they can withstand frags, etc, same goes for the Spartans. You say they have vibro blades, I say the Spartans have Combat knives. On an even battle, the Spartans WILL definitely win, and don't take your Star Wars bias and ignore the facts. The only reason the commandoes have an edge on the Spartans is that there are hundreds, if not thousands of Republic Commandoes, and only 30 spartans. (This was before the Covenant War, and the Inssurectionist missions of course. If this was after the covie wars, then it'll be Master Chief vs the commando army, which is hardly fair.)

Yes, I'm aware that the clones have their own modifications. Those modifications are still no match for Spartan Augumentations. People, please. Stop being fanboys. The only real parts they dominate Spartans in is numbers and

Sure, you say if they get the jump on the Spartans, then they will win. Same goes for the Spartans. I seriously doubt anyone will get a jump on anyone with those motion trackers, though.

Also, STOP SAYING THEY'LL PIERCE THE ARMOR IN SECONDS, I MEAN WTF, PPL! Yeah, uh...the armor has taken the brute force of the Covenant's energy weapons, I'm pretty sure they'll stand up to the commandoe's weapons pretty well.

I say again, DON'T EXPECT ONE SHOT KILLS OR GRENADES TO ACTUALLY HIT THE SPARTAN! Read their augementation stats again, people. I think you fail to grasp just how quick 20 milliseconds is. Just to give you a hint, fast enough to dodge a bullet attack point blank. (Halo: Fall of Reach.) That was without armor. Now, with the armor, that reaction time has substantially increased. And you STILL SAY THAT THEY'LL BE EASY TO KILL!

Squad battles: Sure Delta has Sev the sniper and whatnot. Spartan squads do to, genius. How come you think taht they'll have a sniper, the Spartans won't? If it's Linda, I'd say the commandoes better start pissing their pants. Why? Linda has managed to hit a spot in a banshee that's normally nearly impossible to hit, dangling on a rope, with one leg and arm occupied. She one-arm sniped a tiny spot. Pretty damn amazing. Whereas Sev got beaten by a couple of bugs. (I still seriously doubt he's dead. The fanboy in me refuses to believe Sev is that weak)

Yes, I'm aware that the clones have their own modifications. Those modifications are still no match for Spartan Augumentations. People, please. Stop being fanboys. The only real parts they dominate Spartans in is numbers and loadouts.

If we bring the fleet into this, the UNSC will most likely beat the Republic fleet. The MAC rounds can easily outrange the weaponry of the Republic Ships. Also, the Republic's bridge is somehow potruding ON THE TOP of the warship. Great...placement republic. One MAC round through that and there we go. And don't talk about a fighting over Coruscant. If we're talking about home field advantages, then it's only fair that they'll fight over Earth. Super MAC rounds will one hit kill ANYTHING! They also reload in 5 seconds. I mean, they one hit killed Covenant ships, which are superior to both republic and UNSC ships.

All in all, I'd say the best thing that might make everyone squeal with delight. They high five, go to the bar, pick up some chicks (the male spartans, of course) and have a drink together. Then they're BEST PALS FOREVER! They'll just simply kick ass. I think there was a fanfiction about taht, actually.

Meeko. Uuuuh...the Spartans were made when they were 12, now physically 30 something. Mentally 60 something or so, due to the not aging cryo sleep. Let's not bring experience in this, if we were going by experience, commandoes will lose.

Oh..and the guy with the phsyics. Leave me alone T_T. Where the hell did you get those specs anyways?


	3. Response to an Idiot

**I'm replying to this review because…seriously? Ugh.**

From: meeko ()

BOSS VS MC

SEV VS LINDA

FIXER VS FREDERIC

SCORCH VS KELLY

SQUAD FIGHTING-DELTA SQUAD

They fought and learned from each other and the enemy they faced

LEADER=BOSS

-Boss has more responsibilty and has more exp than mc with his  
squad,training,alone in combat and inleader ship

-better

-also if you have a special skills like boss in leadership then your training  
is the same as other commandos but he has extra training in being a squad  
leader to his squad or to another and he has responsibilty for protecting his  
squadmates

SNIPING=SEV

-It's the clone not the super power depends sometimes but I think sev has  
fought more enemies that were more fearfull and he probaly used a sniper rifle  
in cqb fighting and thats impressive

- also if you have a special skills like sev in sniping then your training is  
the same as other commandos but he has extra training in being a sniper to his  
squad or to another and he has resposibilty for protecting his squad mates

-Genetically altered clones are better marksman because of their  
template,clone commando trainig,flash training,exp

Fixer and frederic have different and simular skills fixer would be frederic  
becasue of exp,weapons,tech,armor also he is slicer nad a knife fighetr who  
came up with his own martila arts moves

the same scorch and kelly kelly really fast but commandos would kbow that she  
is coming toward them and scorch is a bomb guy so while kelly is runing he can  
take a spartan exposive and blow up both of eachother at the same time because  
a scorch exp,armor or jus t blow her up with a anti armor attachment

WEAPONS-clone commandos have a dc 17 which is lighterand smaller than a  
spartan rifle it can convert into a sniperrigle,anti armor,pep  
attachment,blaster rifle so portability,laset tech and special features beats  
spatans weapons plus the laser blast of commandos can burn throught durasteel  
a star wars material which means the spartans armor and energy shields will do  
nothing

ARMOR-the katarn lll mk 3 armor is really cool it is durable agianst any so  
you can jump off a cliff or the sky to the ground you can even be in space for  
20 mins of oxegon without side effecs survive a shatter gun blast also star  
wars ordinance and artillery,,better energy shields,simular to assassin creed  
wrist blade)a portableknuckle plate vibro bladewhich is resilient to  
lightsaber and you can pick up turrents better hud you can see your allys  
health,advance comlink,your health,get objectives so every halo game weapon  
would not destroy a commando even a punch,kick,stab woulndnt would stop a  
commando commando can just walk up to you without like face to face which  
means you died of blaster fire or explosives so the commandos armor beats  
spartan

TRAINING

their our 104 commandos and 30% died which means the ones that our alive now  
are deadly like delta,omega,aihwha their trained by mandalorians hand  
pick by jango fett a ultimate soldeir in warfare who killed 6 jedi with his  
bare hands anyway their supose to train commandos to be the best and sinse  
their mandalorians and from star wars they have better tatics and etc. walon  
vau made each quad physically fight eachother most mandalorian teaining  
segreanst were a nice fatherly or motherly figure but walon vau made delta  
squad brutal like abused them to make them tuff are told  
to fight eachother in sqaud vs squad battle without armor because in live fire  
exercises they can get the sense of battle their also trained in  
assssintion,espionage,saboteur,black ops etc. and if your a failer your kille  
dso you have no choice but to fight and being called

the deluxe model means your deadly,Flash training is one of the advantages of  
using one of the best cloners in the galaxy to make your armies. With flash  
training you could learn about 30 years worth of info in a couple hours to a  
day. Everything that does not need to be physically trained or done like a  
quiz type thing is flash downloaded into the brains of the clones, everything  
such as tactics, maneuvers, how to use multiple different weapons, everything  
like that is flash when a clone commando is being created their  
is tatics and rules put in their brain so they know it in a heart beat ,then  
their put in the killing house were you were

SOLDIER

jango fett has a anncestry of arriors like cassuis fett and jango fett a jedi  
killerand the best war soldier so he is above spartans and he is a mandalorian  
and if your trianed and cloned by dudes like him your the ultimate soldier

MED-squad revive eachother with bacta and your healed in 5 secs also the  
leader boss and fixer can tell the other squadmates health,locations,problems  
so that is more advance then a spartan med pack

I will tell you more of my reasons between nov 6 -nov 14 because i have to  
leave.

-O-

Ok, I reply with the hammer of SENSE. First off, for the love of god, TYPOS EVERYWHERE1!

Leader= MCBoss. Why?

-MC has led a squad for 3 fucking decades. Boss has led a squad for 2-3 years at MOST. He grew up with his squad mates, so they trust each other as much as the Commandoes do.

-Better skills/tactics? On what grounds? MC killed an army of grunts head on, so he has better SKILLS and TACTICS, seeing as he only had 5 spartans versus a thousand grunts, couple of ghosts, turrets, etc.

-MC took a bullet in the gut for a teammate. He cares about and is responsible for his squad as much as Boss.

SNIPING= LindaSev

-This is a no-brainer. As I said before, Linda made 3 IMPOSSIBLE SHOTS IN A ROW. (The tiny opening in a banshee) while HANGING OFF A ROPE WITH ONE HAND AND LEG. She was HANGING OFF, SHOT A SNIPER RIFLE WITH ONE HAND, AND MADE 3 IMPOSSIBLE SHOTS. Also, the light was in her eyes. Sev can't compare with that…he got taken down by BUGS.

-genetically alter- SPARTANS ARE ALTERED! AUGMENTATIONS! DIDN'T WE GO OVER THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE?

Tech: FixerFred

-only reason Fixer Wins is cuz I don't even know why you paired these together. Fred has decent tech training, while fixer specializes. No brainer. Fred's specialty is the combat knife, as seen in the Package. Do your research, little boy.

Kelly moves fast but Scorch will see her coming? On top of that, he'll blow her up? Dude. She has to SLOW DOWN while sparring with her Spartan friends to GIVE THEM A CHANCE. That's how fast she is. If a 20millisecond reaction can barely keep up with her when she slowed herself down, HOW CAN SCORCH SEE HER? You are high, man. Kelly will either dodge the explosion, or get in so fast Scorch dies.

Weapons-Commandoes win. They do, I admit that. Spartans carry 2 at a time while Commandoes have the most cheap ass weapon in the universe. Done deal.

Armor- WOOT KATARN ARMOR IS SO COOL! You can jump off a cliff, survive explosions, and breath 20 minutes in space!

MHOLNIR CAN SURVIVE ORBITAL DROP, FRAG GRENADES, AND YOU CAN BREATH FOR 2-3 HOURS IN SPACE. UP YOURS, MJOLNIR IS SUPERIOR TO KATARN. See, Star Wars fanboys ignore reason. At least I admit that commandos win in some respect.

Objectives, health, wo-wow. WOW. You can do all that in Halo. The only reason squad health doesn't show up, is BECAUSE YOU DON'T FCKING HAVE A SQUAD. I think. At least you know if your marines are dead or not in Reach.

Any halo weapon won't destroy them? How bout the Spartan Laser, which FRIGGIN DESTROYS TANKS? That good enough? Do your research, little fanboy.

They die from blaster fire? *cough* Why are you talking like they'll be standing still for blaster fire to hit them? Cuz that's the only reason they'll be hit by a wall of blaster fire.

There is NOTHING the commandoes have that will kill a Spartan in one hit. NOTHING. You are an idiot for saying Katarn beats MJLONIR, you fanboy fag.

TRAINING- Sure, Mandalorians are cool and stuff. They can train very well, cool. Spartans were trained with the best Military training available, and they drilled for a decade. Real Time. But still, commandos beat them in this regard.

The Spartans, however, were put in impossible situations. They were meant to fight combat armor hand to hand in Halo: Fall of Reach. And they WON. Damned easily too. Their augmentations kicked ass.

But basically, yeah. Commandoes win in this regard.

SOLDIER- Jango fett killed a jedi, whoop dee doo. He's the ultimate soldier. Surely, destroying a machinery that will wipe out all life in the galaxy 3 times over DOES NOT COMPARE IN ANY WAY. Idiot. They may have Jango's skill, but not Jango's experience. Spartan beats them in both regards.

MED- Spartans have armor that automatically inject biofoam into your wounds, so you don't need bacta or whatever. More advanced than Spartans, haha, you make me laugh my ass off. Med packs are outdated.

All in all, you didn't prove any point. You just made yourself seem like the biggest star wars fanboy idiot here. You ignore all the Spartan stats, go in blindly with no info whatsoever on Spartans. You can't say something is better than something else you don't know. You IDIOT. Go away now, I don't want to hear the rest of your reasons.


	4. Rebuttal

**Yeah, Meeko, sorry for the fag comment. I was cranky thanks to my family. The reason me and the others are so hard on you is…because…your spelling. Your format. Makes you seem like a 3****rd**** grader, man. Tidy it up.**

Rebuttal

-Fact of the matter is this-no one commando can beat a Spartan on their own. That's fact. I already said that Spartans can dodge a bullet POINT BLACNK WITHOUT ARMOR, so they can easily dodge laser fire, which is slower than bullets, from long range WITH armor. Their armor was specifically made to disperse energy, in an effort to counter the Covenant, so the armor can take 10+ laser fire easy. They can run as fast, if not faster than a normal car on the highway. They have more experience than the commandos.

Also, I don't think Katarn was made with bullets in mind. In the game, they were pretty surprised at the Trandoshan projectile shooters, indicating that the armor was made to combat the laser fire of that age, not the primitive Trandoshan weapons. I think if the Spartans break the shield, they can pierce with Katarn armor with Armor-piercing rounds.

MJOLNIR, however, survived an ORBITAL DROP from ATMOSPHERE. That's how tough they are. I don't think Katarn can do that. So no, it's not just "Katarn 0.5" that upgrades the user. MJOLNIR also injects wounds with biofoam, so they just need to take cover and their wounds will heal.

-Clones were bred for warfare, but the Spartans were fighting the war for 3 decades. They drilled and trained so hard, they already forgot their old life. In a way, war IS their life. PS. I never said Sev was dead, I said he was taken down. Meaning he may have been crippled, doesn't mean dead.

Genetically altered clones ARE better than a normal human with augmentations. Spartans are hardly NORMAL. They had Olympic builds by the age of 12. They could outfight fully trained ODSTs at 16. They're not normal, by any means.

-Experience: going through traumatic experiences doesn't mean that you have more fighting experiences. Also, the Spartans watched their own brothers and sisters become horribly crippled or died through augmentations. Master Chief had to leave Sam behind on a ship that was going to blow, which is like Delta leaving Sev. They had to team up with their worst enemies. Yep, I'd say they went through more.

-I think you're forgetting the fact that Spartans also have Plasma weapons at their disposal since their alliance with the Elites. Plasma can easily chew through their shields, while a barrage of AP rounds will pierce the Katarn. Katarn is not invincible to bullets or lasers, contrary to your belief. Katarn is hardly immune. If they were, they would have never died.

-If they were in an arena, than commandos will only win if they had 50 more people than the Spartans. Why? Because Spartans can see every move the Commandos make easily. Their reaction will allow them to dodge the lasers. Doesn't matter if they have no where to go, the can dodge BULLETS AT POINT BLANK WITHOUT ARMOR. I had to say that again, because that's how fast they were. WITHOUT ARMOR. Fin.

**By all means, try to fight this argument. Also, if you're going to type out long reviews, do it on Word, spell check, grammar check, double space, then review. It will make you seem older, more professional, and less troll-like.**


	5. Rebuttal 2nd

**Rebuttal 2****nd**

-No, dude, you're not listening. No one's saying Commandos suck. It's just that Spartans are so insanely broken that Commandos CAN'T win one on one. They CAN dodge the lasers, man. Magna guards are robots. They have nowhere NEAR the resourcefulness and skills of a Spartan. All the scenarios you listed about Spartans getting downed by laser shots will only happen if the Commandos simply make it near impossible to dodge.

-Rockets can kill a Spartan, easily. But there are 2 problems to that. 1. Where will they get a Rcoket Launcher other than from a Spartan? Even if they get the launcher, it's probably going to be spent from killing commandos left and right. 2nd. Rockets are slow, and not exactly invisible. The Spartans can dodge it easily. (We're going by book stats, not game stats. Game stats are gay.)

-The commandos didn't do much fighting during the Civil War. The ones that were fighting got downed by Ewoks and rebels with 2nd hand lasers. Not very impressive.

-Another point I forgot to make is that, although the commandos have fought killer droids, they have very rarely fought against actual sentient beings. The only time they did was in the Civil War, and even with superior firepower, armor, and tech, they were still downed by rebels. This shows that they probably became too used to fighting droids.

-Also, the scenarios you listed, the commandos will never be able to get that amount of shots one on one. The Spartan can simply use a homing Overcharge plasma to take out their shields, and murder them with AP rounds. If you're arguing that not all weapons have AP, don't bother. They do. That's how they were even able to down Elites and Brutes.

Also, if they were to bring out an AT-TE, not only is it totally unfair that a Spartan doesn't have a tank, they won't need it. They can use the AntiMatter Sniper rifle (which can down a tank in 6 shots) on it, and it'll be toast. OF COURSE, they'll still be shot at with vehicle fire, but I'm assuming that the Spartans will have more than one sniper for themselves, thus downing the vehicle easy.

-Also, the only reason they beat Jedi, is because they shot them in the back. The ones that they fought head on were padawans at a temple. NOOBS! JKJK lol!

-AGAIN, Spartans have plasma weaponry themselves, so the Commando's shields won't be much use either.

-Meeko, HUD? Seriously? Why are you talking like Spartan's don't have HUD? And why are you talking like they will get downed by a single sniper? The only way that'll happen is headshot, and Spartans will never stay still evnough for snipers. They fought Covenant and rebel snipers before, they know how to counter them.

**-MEEKO! YOU FORGET THEY HAVE MOTION SENSORS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO SNEAK UP ON THEM!**

-**In a response to your question, Spartans use quick and powerful hand to hand combat, as seen in Dead or Alive 4 by Nicole. They don't have a set form, they have the military hand-to-hand combat training.**

TO LURKER

You make sense, man. High five. Anyways.

-Spartans who do specialize far exceed commandos. Didn't you read about Linda? Seriously, man, I'll state it again. **SHE HUNG OFF A ROPE, WITH ONLY ONE HAND AND LEG FREE, ONE HANDED SHOT A SNIPER STRAIGHT INTO THAT SLIVER IN A BACNSHEE COCKPITS, 3 TIMES IN A ROW.** Sev. Can't. Compare. Also, hacking and demolitions won't exactly help against spartans.

-You're going by the game Spartans, which are heavily nerfed for gameplay purporses. The stats I'm using are from the books, WHICH you haven't read. :D

-It's sound, but Spartans have fought humans. You haven't read the books, so you wouldn't know, but Spartans were originally made to fight Rebels.

-A Spartan knows better than to stay in cover. Spartans, in fact, are rarely immobile, relying on their shields and their intimidation of the enemy to stay alive. Spartan reflexes are still INSANE enough to notice the commando raise his gun, and plan accordingly. Spartans will not stay in cover as they

-Why do I say they are rarely under cover? I use the books, where they are almost never under cover. In the game, only on legendary, heroic, and possibly even normal will you go under cover. Even then, it will only be a few seconds.

-An anti-armor round won't touch a Spartan. They are simply too fast. I already said they move as fast or faster than a car on a highway.

-Spartans are actually very flexible, contrary to your belief. He doesn't simply go up and bash their head in. Canonically, they're usually under too heavy fire to do that. The usual loadout for Spartans is this-a long range weapon (Sniper, BR, DMR) a short range (Shotgun, ES, GH) and full grenade load outs.

Also contrary to your belief, Spartans have actual military training. They know better than to charge up and whack.

-**ONE IMPORTANT POINT (It's bolded so read it!)- SPARTANS HAVE ARMOR ABILITIES/DROP WEAPONS! This is the game ender. Since neither you or Meeko has played Halo 3 or Reach, obviously, you wouldn't know. In reach, they have an ability called Drop shield, which protects AND heals them. They also have Armor lock, which will easily allow them to survive grenades, Anti armor, snipers, etc. They have a jetpack, which will easily allow them to get above the commando and have the height advantage. Also, they have sprint, which lift's they armor's safety restrictions to move at (roughly) twice their speed. That is 140 MPH. Insane.**

**But, we're going by the Halo 3 model, are we? Very well. They have a bubble shield, which is invincible to any attack. Basically, it is like an uber drop shield. They have a Regenerator, which heals them. They have that blue light thingy (forgot the name) which shorts out vehicles. And lastly, the Halo 3 model also has more versatile grenades, such as spike and flame.**

**This is the game ender, and any one of these will help the Spartan win easily. The commandos cannot possibly know the extent of their armor abilities/items, and therefore cannot adapt fast enough. GAME, SET MATCH.**

**So people, face facts. 1 v 1 isn't a contest. Even 4 v 1 isn't a contest. The Spartan's Armor Abilities and Items give them a huge tactical advantage. I would know, as I've used both of the above to survive situations that will otherwise kill me in Halo 1 and 2. **


	6. Conclusions

**Conclusion**

**Content:**

**Final Rebuttals**

**Actual Conclusions (not lopsided for Halo at all, Star wars fan will be somewhat happy)**

To top this whole debate off, I will first list the arguments of the "Commando Team" (that make some snese), and countering them with the rebuttals of the trusty reviewers who kept their head and did extensive research. And some of mine. (Braaavoo.)

-**commandos fight in cqb and long range a lot (quoted from HALOGEARS OF WARSTARWARSFAN)**

**Rebuttal (mine): **Didn't another person who supported the Commandos say that the Spartans were only good for snapping necks and shooting people? Heh. I find that hilarious.

**-****a commando armor so tuff they can blow up a grenades infront of his face with is helmet on and still be alive so if a spartan jumped on him the commando would shoot the spartan,stab the spartan,fight the spartan in mele the armor and the exp would help him too (HALOGEARS OF WARSTARWARSFAN)**

**Rebuttal (mine):** Dammit, we already went over this! The commando would not be able to stab the Spartan, the Spartan will dodge incredibly easy! And then the Spartan also has a combat knife. They spar with each other regularly. I seriously don't think that the Commando will possible be able to beat a Spartan in hand-to-hand.

**-They could throw down a Thermal, Flashbug, EC, AND Sonic grenade and lay down massive amounts of firepower on the Spartan as he tried to go for more cover (And again, he's not going to have that shield to protect him) (AGAIN FROM THE GUY ABOVE)**

**Rebuttal (mine): **Seriously? I already said grenades would be useless in the first chappie. You expect a Spartan will just stand there and stare at the red light/plasma-grenade-looking-thing/electro-thingy/Sonic grenade and just stand there and stare at it's pretty lights? The Spartan will Easily dodge the grenade, hell, even the in-game Spartans can do it easy, and they're nerfed as hell. Also, BUBLE SHIELD/DROP SHIELD!

You're obviously not much of a Halo fan if you forgot that.

Also, Flashbug and sonic grenades are useless, as the MJOLNIR's visors automatically polarize to sudden bright lights, and the MJOLNIR also filters out sonic waves. Okay, fine…maybe not. But Flashbug will be useless!

**-Commandos use lasers, and lasers move at speed of light, therefore cannot be dodged. (Khorne Acolyte)**

**Rebuttal (psychotic addiction): **One thing I found odd was while lasers are basically directed lights that move at the speed of light (obviously) the star wars universe seems to forget that completely. I've actually seen average clones dodge blaster bolts fired on them. Then come the jedi who can move fast enough to deflect not one but many blaster bolts at once which (unless you can move faster then light) is said to be impossible by einstien himself. And from what I saw at star wars V you didn't even need to be fast just able to react. So I find it hard to belive they are using lasers, maybe high powered plasma that got confused for a laser, but not lasers.

Actually if you watch any halo gameplay from any of the games and compare them to the starwars games or movies the plasma is actually going just as fast or barely slower then the supposed laser shots. So either the star wars universe has a different set of physics or they aren't using normal plasma.

Either way it proves that spartans will be able to quite easily dodge any "laser" bolt the clones send their way.

**-Spartans are not flexible, and are stuck using 3 tactics. (Frag it, Shoot it, or Smack it) (AGAIN FROM THE GUY WITH UBER LONG NAME)**

**Rebuttal (Mine):** Uuh….isn't that what the Commandos do? Only it's Grenade it, Laser it, Or stab it. I don't see…

OOH! I SEE YOUR POINT! You're saying that they work TOGETHER to grenade it laser it, or stab it! Of friggin COURSE!

Spartans can work together, people. They've been given the best military training, and you think they would only use those tactics? Pssh. I say again, Halo fan my ass.

**- However, the Commando can make it very difficult for the Spartan to move, again, denying him precious mobility. Here they are pretty much at a stand-still. (Lurker)**

**Rebuttal (mine): **Quite the Contrary. The Spartan will actually drop a shield to cover his retreat, or he will dash out of cover using Sprint (around 120 mph), making it near impossible to snipe him.

**-Thus we see that while a Spartan is more powerful physically, a Commando is more powerful tactically. (Lurker)**

**Rebuttal (Mine): **Contrary again! Spartans have the armor abilities and items. Just to recap what power tactical advantages they are:

Armor Abilities:

Sprint: Releases the restraint they're armor imposes for their own safety for a short time, thus letting them move twice as fast. This can be used to dodge laser bursts, sniper shots, grenades, AA round…hell pretty much anything. Also used for a hasty retreat.

Armor Lock: This is used to withstand any attack in exchange for mobility. This can help buy a Spartan who's in trouble enough time for another Spartan to come bail him out.

Drop Shield: This little baby drops a bubble-shield like thing around you, and heals anybody who's in it. This, however, can be shot down, so it is best used to cover your retreat by blocking enemy fire, or as a quick healing kit when you're in trouble.

Jetpack: This will give the Spartans a height advantage, and can let them reach places where a Commando cannot possibly reach, giving them a secure sniping spot. This can also provide a tactical viewpoint.

Active Camouflage: This will render the Spartan invisible. However, the faster they move, the more visible they are. Useful for ambushes and escapes.

Evade: This lets them quickly close the distance between them and the enemy, engaging them in close quarter combat, where they will prevail. Also used for a retreat.

Items:

Bubble Shield: This drops an indestructible shield around the Spartan, forcing the Commandos to either step into the shield to take it down, or wait around half a minute for the shield to collapse. In those 30 seconds, a sniper will see the large bubble shield, assume there are enemies around that spot, and scan accordingly. The sniper will then take out most, if not all the enemies.

Regenerator: This drops a healing ray of some sort which will heal anybody in the vicinity. Can benefit both Spartans and Commandos.

Power Drain: This will short out shields and disable any vehicles in the vicinity. Can potentially hurt the Spartan, but the Spartan knows how to use it.

Gravity Lift: Will let the Spartan go to a place where Commandos can't find them. Also benefits Commandos.

Trip Mine: This will kill commandos and destroy any vehicles they care to toss over at the Spartans.

Deployable Cover: This will easily give a quick and disposable shield that can surprise the commandos and give the Spartan an opportunity to escape.

Flare: Will blind Commandos. (only blinds Spartan in the games for gameplay purposes-in actuality, the visor will polarize to compensate.)

Radar Jammer: Not widely known, but exists nonetheless. Sadly, quite useless as the Katarn doesn't sport a Motion Tracker.

Overshield: Gives the Spartans 2 extra shields to use.

Active Camouflage:…..renders the Spartans all but invisible. Better than the Armor Ability as this keeps them invisible.

…**And more. I don't want to blow your head off, so I won't go on about Auto turrets…invincibility…yeah.**

**-Katarn is immune to lasers, bullets, so they can just walk towards the Spartan and be alive. (meeko)**

**Rebuttal (ArticForce): **PARAPHRASED BECAUSE IT'S TOO LONG. The kinetic energy from the bullets alone will rip the commando apart, even if the Katarn was bullet-proof.

**-Spartans aren't as flexible as Commmandos (I dunno…either HALOGEARS etc etc or Lurker)**

**Rebuttal (Mine. And kind of ArticForce's): **Oh yeah? The only reason there are any Spartans alive against the Covenant is because of the fact that they can adapt to the enemy. They're constantly engaging against mixes of bugs, shields, hammers, overcharges, etc. Commandos, on the other hand, engage droids who stand there, walking slowly towards you, while filling the air with immeasurably poorly aimed shots.

**-Spartans won't know how to fight humans because they have fought Covenant. (From someone, I forget)**

**Rebuttal (Mine, but quoted from ArticForce): **Seriously! The author has said it already, but it's far more likely to be the other way around. Spartans were orginally made to fight human Insurrectionists, not the Covenant. If anything, fighting Clone Commandos will likely be easier becasue they at least follow a code of honourable warfare. Unlike the Covenant, Commandos do not kill non-combatents, they do not kill children, they do not turn planets into glass. Clone Commandos may be badass, but they are not nearly as ruthless as the Covenant is. Commandos on the other hand are used to fighting enemies that just stand out in the open and shoot at them like targets waiting to be shot. The Covenant at least have the sense to fight from cover and try to manuver around their enemies to flank them, droids almost never do that. Spartans are used to fighting a savage, merciless enemy. Commandos are used to fighting droids that just slowly march towards them while pouring on inaccurate fire.

**If Commandos take them by surprise, the Spartan will be downed easily. (Meeko)**

**Rebuttal (psychotic addiction):** On top of that everyones talking about situations that favor the clones like clones ambushing the spartans or the clones attacking the spartans while they're walking around in the bushes or something. Let me put it out there that spartans have fought enemies that can cloak, jump out at them from the bottom of a cliff, or avoid motion tracker detection and still be zeroed out before they even spring the trap.

**Conclusion: SO! By now, we all HAVE to agree that the Spartans are completely superior to the Commandos in every. Fucking. Way. Ah-ah-ah! *hold fingers up to Star Wars loyalists* They are. It's fact. HOWEVER, the Commandos have one advantage that even I! THE AUTHOR! CANNOT DENY!**

**Their numbers. If I remember correctly from Order 66, there are still thousands of commandos left. These numbers can simply overwhelm the Spartans. The Spartans still have a chance, of course, with a combination of guerrilla tactics, and a shock and awe campaign. It's not like they haven't fought against enemies with superior numbers against them, anyways.**

**SO! THE NUMBERS ARE:**

**COMMANDOS: 3000-5000 Vs SPARTANS: 30-40. Not very good for the Spartans…they'll be forced to adapt some new tactics against this.**

**Hell, I might even write a simulation fic for this…hmmm. Yeah, anyways, look out for that, if I ever get around to doing it.**

**PS. Look me up on Xbox Live! Gamertag is Klinestife. Surprised?**


	7. Final Notes

**A/N: This is final. No more reviews, i have moved on from this 4 yar old fic.**

At Nullchronicler:

While your arguments are sound, respectable, and the most damn sense I've heard ever since I started this thing, you've missed a few kew points.

1. I may have underestumated the Katarn, but in reality, it matters little. Why? Taken from Halo Multiplayer, all spartans use weapons with AP rounds, which can penetrate a MJOLNIR armor. Now, if a spartan's weapons can penetrate Elite armor and MJOLNIR, how would Katarn do any better?

2. You're right, no Spartan can dodge a bullet ON IT'S WAY point blank. Take into account, however, the amount of time it takes for someone to raise/turn the gun around an aim for them. That gives them plenty of time to dodge. If you're still skeptical, read Halo: Fall of Reach.

3. I don't see how Armor Abilities are very thinly canon. The Noble's armor were a special variant of MJOLNIR (halopedia), and wasn't at all like Master Chief's. Thus, that can explain why they have abilities and Chief doesn't.

4. Sadly, I got the conflict right, man. The fight won't be as close as you think. In fact, the commandos will fucking slaughter the Spartans, if only because the Spartans ran out of ammo to use against the horde of commandos. Everyone seems to forget we're talking about in general, not one-on-one. I have made it clear that one spartan can easily take down a squad or more commandos.

**Now please, people. I've moved on, I'm writing fics, not articles, so leave this 4-year old thing alone. I would be glad to never come back to it. Just don't argue with me, it's obvious your minds are set and no logical argument will convince you. Go away. All of you. Don't review. F**k off, basically.**


End file.
